Life Is To Death: My Chance Encounter
by Iceundersilverfire
Summary: As I felt the cold blade slice along my neck all I thought was "is this what it feels like to die?" A Jeff the KillerXOC story. My OC Rin Suzuki.
1. Warnings and Authors Note

Warnings!

Rated M for: Cursing, gore, and adult themes.

Author Note:

This is my first story my grammar is not perfect, I am not the best speller, my writing skills are improving though they might not be the best either.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: As I felt the cold blade slice along my neck all I thought was "is this what it feels like to die?"

I don't know why we were even here, standing outside a big dark house in the middle of the woods. The house was at least two stories tall, the outside was covered in vines giving off that perfect "creepy" vibe. There have been many stories circulating around the house, many ending with death and ghosts. I don't believe in ghosts but this place scares me. The aura and mystery around this house it makes me worry. I looked at my friends Katie, Sabrina, Maria and Nikki, we had brought snacks, sleeping bags, and flash lights. They are all freaking out putting me on edge and making me jumpy.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?" Katie asked frantically her black shoulder length hair covering half her face her green eyes widened in fear. She stopped walking and turned towards us looking at everyone "Maybe it was the owners of this house! Let's just go back."

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything. You better not be messing with us!" said Sabrina trying to sound brave, even though she was just as scared as us. Her voice gave her away, her voice shook and she lightly trembled, her dyed green and blue hair was in a side pony that bounced around as she looked between the five of us with brown eyes.

"W- What did you hear? I-it was probably nothing, or the wind. Why d-do you want to go back?" Maria stuttered, she turned to me "Rin, you want to go back, right? Please?" She grabbed my arm squeezing tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I don't like it here, but we can't leave, sorry." _Even if we could you would have come back on your own_ I thought myself "We better get this over with I don't want to stay here longer than I have to. This place gives me the creeps."

We walked onto the porch and Sabrina went in front with the rest of us right behind her she walked up to the door and took a deep breath. _This is it, open the door. I really want to leave, I don't like this uneasy feeling. _We all held our breath as Sabrina inched her way to the door quickly slamming it open, we all jumped at the sudden noise and Maria lost it "No! We're all going to die in here! I want to go home!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Look, Maria, empty, nothing in there, see?" Nikki said. Nikki was unusually quiet the whole way here. "Shhh, just focus on me okay? Hey, hey look at me, not in the house, at me. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out." After about five minutes of Nikki's calming breaths and we all calmed down.

"I'm sorry everyone." Maria whispered. "I was frightened I'm sorry. Thank you for calming me Nikki." Maria continued to take breaths while we all moved our stuff into the house.

**A/N: That's the first true chapter so what did you think? Let me know if you like it! If you find any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know! **


	3. Chapter 2 This has to be a dream!

"Don't worry about it, everyone was scared." Nikki assured, shaking her head making her red curls bounce. She looked up at the rest of us her green eyes reflecting reassurance and caring "I think it's time to set up a place we can call 'home base' for tonight. Plus, we need to find a place for Katie, poor thing passed out when Maria had her breakdown. How long are we supposed to be here again?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, well…you see… I don't know. I think it was two days, right, Sabrina? Why was it that we have to be here again?" I looked at Sabrina, it was her fault we're here but I don't remember _why a dare? No. What was it?_

"I lost a bet, and 'this' was the price." She explained gesturing to us and the house with a smirk. "The price was 'stay two days and two nights in the haunted house at the bottom of the hill.' And I couldn't go alone! That's why I have you guys! You guys stay here for me!" She seemed happy with herself until Nikki stood up. Nikki lifted herself up off the ground glaring at Sabrina, she calmly walked over and slapped Sabrina hard enough to turn her head, and Nikki turned around and walked back over to Maria and sat down.

"Holy shit, Nikki!" I yelled surprised by her reaction. Looking between Nikki and Sabrina I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, I quickly dismissed it thinking my mind was tricking me. To my right Maria gasped and pointed to where I saw the movement and whispered something incoherent. _Did she see it too? _I wondered, my attention quickly turning back to the bickering girls.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sabrina screeched, reaching up to her face to feel her cheek, she was furious. Her face soon became red with anger and if I wasn't so surprised I would have laughed. Sabrina was a 'friend' I use that term lightly because even though she's been our friend for years if she wanted to impress someone she wouldn't miss a beat from being our friend to our worst nightmare, as time passed it seemed only Maria and I were able to continue forgiving Sabrina. Nikki on the other hand **hated** Sabrina with all her heart it was not unusual to find Nikki fighting with Sabrina, though as of late Nikki has decided cursing Sabrina with 'Ancient curses' that came from an old book in her attic would 'better suit that shallow bitch'. Maria and I think Nikki's gone off the deep end.

"That's what you get you shallow whore!" Nikki yelled causing Maria to whimper in fear, last time Nikki was this mad she put Sabrina in the hospital for a week! "How long have we put up with your shit?" she asked standing back up. "Don't answer that. It's been seven we've put up with your sorry ass! We didn't need you in our lives we were fine on our own. For all I know it would be better if you died!" Sabrina ran at Nikki, fist raised, completely furious.

"Ha! That's funny! Last time I checked I was the one who saved you guys from the bullies!" Sabrina screamed punching Nikki in the face, knocking Nikki to the ground. Nikki stood up murder in her eyes, she reached into her blue and black hoodie's pocket pulling out a pocket knife. She opened the knife up slowly taunting Sabrina, with an evil smile before walking up to Sabrina and leaning in close to her whispering something in Sabrina's ear then stabbed her in her stomach, blood staining her shirt. Nikki slowly removed her knife. Sabrina looked scared and surprised before pain washed over her features.

"You were the bully, the only bully we've ever had to deal with. You were never one of us, never will be. I tried to be patient with you, seven years I've had self-restraint, but you just couldn't leave us alone could you." Nikki hissed as Sabrina fell to the ground blood spreading onto the ground outside the house. I emptied my stomach of all its contents onto the ground, shortly followed by Maria. I started to cry this was too much to take in at one moment, Sabrina's dying, Nikki's really insane, and Katie has no idea any of this happened, how would anyone explain what has happened? I sobbed for the loss of a life, of a friend.

"I-I-I… I'm s-s-sorry." Sabrina gasped, soon after coughing up blood, the light left her eyes, tears still lingered in her eyes. I just watched someone murdered, this is impossible! It has to be a dream! Everyone's fine I just fell asleep and I'm having a nightmare, that's it, everyone's fine. _But it's not a dream our friend is dead. You can't wake from real life_. A voice whispered inside my head. _She got what she deserved. Now she can't hurt us any more, isn't that great?_

A/N: Sorry for another semi-short chapter but a lot happened! Sabrina's dead, Nikki's insane and Jeff hasn't even shown up yet! Let me know if there are any mistakes I missed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
